Sweet Child O' Mine
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: Based on the song by Guns N' Roses. A short tale of how the most important thing in Hermione's life came to be.


_~.Sweet Child O' Mine.~_

Sirius/Hermione

By The Lady Massacre

* * *

_-_

Those who knew Hermione assumed she was a fan of the classical music, such as Mozart and Beethoven. But he knew better. It had surprised him, of course, when he had found her in the Black Family Library listening to Guns N' Roses, _Sweet Child o' Mine. _He had never thought of Hermione to be one listening to any type of rock music, not to mention singing it. Now, she had a pretty voice, not necessarily beautiful, but pretty enough. She was singing softly to herself while reading a book. What astonished him about that was not only the fact that she was listening to that genre of music, but the fact she was reading while doing so. Everyone knew that Hermione enjoyed peace and quiet while reading, and Fred and George had learned that particular fact the hard way.

And Sirius, being the ever curious man he was on many levels, wanted to find out. So, making his decision, he strolled leisurely over to her. She was far to enraptured in the book and in the music to even notice that she was there, so, he decided to creep up from behind. The amusing thing was that as soon as he had said 'boo', Hermione had jumped three feet into the air.

"Hello, love," he greeted. Hermione scowled, snapping her book shut, but not without putting a muggle bookmark in it first.

"Hello to you too, _Mr. Black._" Oh damn. She only called him Mr. Black when she was angry with him. Shrugging nonchalantly as if he didn't care, if only to infuriate her more, Sirius strolled over to her and sat down on the couch beside her, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he leaned back. Hermione scowled again, and Sirius only offered her a charming grin for added measure. This did further damage by making her even angrier, but in all honestly, Sirius could care less. He loved seeing her angry, especially when it was because of something he did. She was quite the little vixen, she was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him after a brief period of silence.

"This is my house, you know. By all legal technicalities, I have the right to be here."

Hermione snorted. "You hate the library, Mr. Black, and I know you don't particularly enjoy reading either. So why don't you tell me why your here and be off with you."

"Ah, Miss Granger," he teased, using her maiden name, "I just enjoy watching you squirm with anger and frustration." he grinned. Hermione scowled.

"You've seen enough of it, I'd wager," she told him. "So why don't you just leave, hmm?" Sirius rolled his eyes playfully, then looked up in mock seriousness, as if thinking. When he looked at her again, he grinned.

"I'll leave, Miss Granger, if you tell me why you are listening to Guns N Roses while you are reading." Hermione immediately blushed, turning away from him to hide her flushed features. Her silky brown curls didn't do much to hide her obvious blush, but Sirius didn't mind at all. He found the look rather pleasing, like a blushing bride, almost. Although, he knew they were well passed that little stage. He grinned again, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"I enjoy the music," she stated plainly. "Surely there is nothing wrong with that?"

"Of course not, love. But I would think you to be a fan of classical music, not rock n roll." Hermione snorted.

"I do enjoy classical music, Mr. Black, but have you ever known me to limit myself to what is expected of me?" she teased, smiling this time. Sirius grinned.

"Of course not, Mrs. Black." And with that, he dipped down and placed a not so innocent kiss on his wife's lips. After all, no one expected Hermione Granger to marry Sirius Black.

_-_

In truth, it wasn't love or affection, but the sheer need to marry was what brought the couple together. Unfortunately, in their seventh year at Hogwarts, or rather Hermione's, the Ministry of Magic passed a law that required all eligible wizards and witches between the age of seventeen and seventy-three (sixty for women) to marry, due to the increase of squibs in the pure-blood families. Purebloods were required to either marry Muggleborns or Halfbloods, and Muggleborns were required to marry either Halfbloods and Purebloods, but not other Muggleborns.

Hermione had nearly broken down from anxiety and stress from hearing about the new law, disregarding the fact she was also expected to produce at least one child before their second year of marriage was over. After all, there wasn't really anyone she could marry. Harry was marrying Ginny, and Ron had already married Gabrielle Delecour. Neville and Hannah Abbot were sure to marry, and well, she would never consider anyone outside of Harry and Ron, and even Neville. Anyone else... she just couldn't fathom it, after all, she wanted to finish her education first, more than anything else. It was after Dumbledore had pleaded to the Wizengamot that the Ministry decided to allow those still in Hogwarts to graduate first, and then six months to find a suitable spouse.

After Graduation, Hermione had strolled into an empty Grimmauld place, cheeks stained with tears, eyes blood-shot and a bleeding lip- all from worry. Who was she to marry? Who did she find suitable, who found her suitable? Not many boys at the school had found her attractive, and if they did, her brainish nature held them at bay. Besides, she didn't quite like any boy at the school, because they were, in fact, boys. She needed a man, a mature man.

Or at least, she thought that was what she needed. But in times like these, beggars could not be choosers. Besides, no one had offered her.

So, she strolled in, with a million thoughts running through her head, sparing only seconds to focus on each one of them, made her way to the kitchen and gathered a glass and Firewhiskey, not paying any attention to the man reading the _Daily Prophet_, nursing his own alcoholic beverage. Hermione poured herself a generous amount as the man watched her in mild amusement and surprise.

"Come now love, so upset after graduating?" Sirius asked. Hermione spared him a glance before downing the strong drink in one go. Sirius frowned. Since when has Hermione ever chugged a drink? She must really be upset.

"Unfortunately so, Sirius. I have to find a suitable spouse in six months or I'm to be locked up in Azkaban," she told him. Sirius winced at the word, but she didn't notice.

"No knight in shining armor to sweep young Hermione off her feet then, eh?" he asked sadly. Hermione snorted as she poured herself another glass, this time nursing it down rather than chugging it. She nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately Sirius. What about you? Got some pretty young thing wrapped around your fingers yet?" she asked him teasingly. Sirius chuckled but shook his head.

"None of which I would consider marrying, no." That caused a heart filled laugh to erupt from Hermione, but what she found so funny about it, she didn't know. Hermione sipped on the Firewhiskey, the warm liquid warming her inside pleasantly enough. She sat at the table to join him, but chose to stare off into space instead of starting a conversation. Sirius tossed the _Daily Prophet _down on the table. It was obvious he had been reading about the marriage law that had been passed. Hermione frowned, no, more like scowled, at it. She hated the new law. She loathed it. The ministry had no right to do that to them, but they did it anyway.

Her main focus, unfortunately, would be to find a suitable husband in the near future, the future being six months. And if she didn't, like she had said, she would be sentenced to Azkaban. Hermione sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. Beads of sweat dotted her furrowed brow as she focused on the single drop of Firewhiskey left in her cup. She was in deep thought, and Sirius knew better than to bring her out of it. She frowned as a thought crossed her mind, one worth musing over. Several minutes later, she spoke.

"I... Listen.." she faltered. "What if we were to marry?" she blurted out. Sirius stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"What if we were to marry?" she repeated, "But only if, in six months, neither one of us found someone. I wouldn't... I wouldn't want to force you or anything I just..." Sirius stayed silent as he looked her over. She blushed fervently, but if it was out of embarrassment or because of the alcohol, he really couldn't tell. Or maybe it was because of the heat?

He was surprised she had asked, in all honesty. Hermione was a smart girl, and she wouldn't ask something like that without thinking of every pro and con of the situation. No doubt she had been thinking of it the whole time. Hermione bit her already sore lip, causing it to bleed more. Truth be told, the idea of being in a relationship with Hermione did not frighten him. Sirius frowned. But, he supposed if he was to marry anyone, he would prefer it to _be_ Hermione.

He knew fairly well that Hermione was no means a child by far. She has always been mature for her age, even when he had first met her when she was only thirteen. She was intelligent, mature, and in all honesty, quite the looker. She didn't think of herself as beautiful, but he knew differently. She was still rather shy and insecure, but that would come and go with age. She would, he knew, be embarrassed with all the things involved with marriage. For one thing, consummation. They would be forced to, should they ever marry. But again, she knew what she would be getting into when she had asked. And what of children? The idea of having a family hadn't crossed his mind much in his younger years, but after being locked up in a cell surrounded by dementors for twelve years, he shuddered at the thought, he craved one. It didn't matter if it was a large family or not, but he did yearn for one. What about Hermione, though? Did she want them?

Well, what with the new marriage law, it seemed like she really didn't have a choice.

"That's fine by me, Hermione." He told her softly. Hermione dared to glance at him, and smiled a tired smile. A sad one.

-

Once again they met in the kitchen. It was late at night, and neither one of them were able to sleep. Hermione hadn't found anyone whom she liked well enough to believe she could spend the rest of her life with, and Sirius hadn't found anyone of interest. Their time was up. Hermione, now less stressed and accepting of the time head of her, strolled into the kitchen and sat down in front of Sirius. He silently poured her a generous amount of Firewhiskey, and Hermione sipped on the glass quietly. Neither one of them spoke, because honestly what was there to say? They both knew that they hadn't found anyone, and so, they both just drank in the fact that they would be married to the person sitting opposite of them in a short week.

"We'll need to buy you a ring.... would you prefer to get the license sometime tomorrow or later?" Sirius asked her.

"A ring?" Hermione questioned. "I didn't really think...." Sirius snorted.

"Come now, Hermione. Did you really think I wouldn't buy you a ring?" Hermione shook her head.

"Considering it is only a marriage of convenience, I didn't think..." Sirius smirked lightly.

"Love, it's a marriage we need to make the best of. Even if I'm not your knight in shining armor, I'm certainly going to take care of you and give you a proper wedding." Hermione scrunched her nose.

"What if I don't want a proper wedding?" she asked.

"Oh? I thought all girls dreamed up their perfect wedding." Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Not me. I've never wanted a huge one, just you know, my family," Hermione sighed, drinking the last of her Firewhiskey.

"Considering the Weasleys are family, you can't help but have a large wedding," Sirius commented. Hermione laughed lightly, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose so," she grinned. All the tension between them slowly slipped away as they began conversing of different things, but never of their marriage. They would begin planning tomorrow, and Hermione knew with Molly and Ginny's help, she would be alright. Everything would work out fine. Or at least, she hoped so.

The next morning, Sirius and Hermione set out. What with everyone out doing their own thing, Harry and Ron at the ministry, the Weasley's at the Burrow, and Order members gathering up Death Eaters, Grimmauld place was relatively empty. It was mainly occupied by Hermione now that she had graduated, and of course Sirius lived there, even though he detested the place. He never stayed there for too long however, just there when he had to be. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black also had a new addition to the wall of house-elves, Kreacher dead and gone, much to Sirius' relief.

Hermione followed Sirius out the door, and much to her surprise, there awaited a shining, gleaming black and red motorcycle waiting to be riden. Hermione stilled in shock and disbelief, causing Sirius to smirk.

"What, darling? You didn't believe we would apparate, did you? After all, I haven't taken her out in ages." Hermione's eyes traveled from the motorcycle to it's owner, and she glared.

"I was hoping so," she huffed. Her gaze lightened a bit, and she bit her lip again out of worry.

"Listen, Sirius... Um, has Harry ever told you why I never _ever _fly?" she asked him. Sirius looked over her thoughtfully with a frown, and few minutes later, shook his head.

"He didn't mention it, I don't think."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I happen to be very very afraid of heights." she told him. Confusion glazed his features until it dawned on him at what she had just said. And then, he laughed.

"Relax love, I wasn't planning on it. Unless, of course, you would like to go for a quick spin?" Hermione quickly shook her head, but her hesitance was still painfully obvious.

"You do know people get killed on those things right?"

_-_

Hand firmly clasped in Sirius large, calloused ones, the new couple set forth to look for a ring. Sirius insisted on getting her one, to make this seem as normal as possible for her, even though they both knew that it wouldn't be. After all, Hermione firmly believed that someone should marry for love or not at all, otherwise the marriage wouldn't work properly. Not for her, anyway. She could hardly see herself having sex with a man, having a _child _with a man, and not loving him. Hermione sincerely hoped she fell in love with Sirius sometime in the near future, otherwise she didn't think their marriage would work.

They were currently in Muggle London, looking in many many jewelery stores. Many times she had passed someone she knew from Hogwarts, always with someone in arm, and they would almost always stare at them. Hermione currently stood outside a particular store, rather equisite and expensive beyond belief. So far, Hermione and Sirius have visited at least five stores, but none of the engagement rings have caught her eye. It was rather difficult, considering she wasn't a huge fan of Jewelry. What was surprising was that Sirius was being rather patient with her. He had been nothing but kind to her these past few hours, and Hermione was eternally grateful to him for it. It was just that, well, it was still a shock to her. Who would have thought that Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, would be marrying former convict Sirius Black?

Hermione pushed those thoughts aside. There would be time to muse over those things later. Right now, she needed to find a ring. Out of all the rings on display in the window, only one caught her eye. It was beautiful, exquisite even. She knew somehow, without a doubt, that it was an antique. And she wanted it.

"See something you like?" Sirius asked, looking at the ring. Hermione nodded.

"Well, lets go get it then, shall we?" Sirius, as per usual, strolled into the store with a leisure grace, making Hermione quite jealous. How that man could do something as simple as walking so gracefully was beyond her, but his walk screamed Sirius Black. She quickly followed suit, and found Sirius smiling charmingly as he talked to the woman. He pointed to the window, and the woman, a skinny little blond who was simply gushing and blushing, quickly scurried over and picked out the desired ring.

When she called out the price, Hermione almost blanched and demanded that they look somewhere else, until Sirius gave the women a credit card like it was nothing. The woman gingerly placed the ring in a black velvet box, and then put that into a small bag, giving a flirtatious smile to Sirius while she handed him the receipt and bag. Hermione had simply raised her eyebrow at this, but honestly it was to be expected. After all, Sirius was a handsome man. Any woman in their right mind would jump his bones given the chance- except for her, of course.

Sirius walked over to her and, upon taking the ring out, placed it on her ring finger. Hermione bit her lip as his warm fingers brushed against her own. Sirius smiled at her, and then, he placed gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering,

"Everything will be alright, love. I promise."

And somehow, Hermione knew it would be.

That night, the two of them had decided to announce their engagement. Molly had been wanting a reunion amongst Order members, and decided to host a little dinner that night at Grimmauld place. Hermione could tell that Sirius was excited to have everyone there. It was like a rather large family, the Order, and she could only imagine how lonely he must have been when locked away in the house he hated so much. Having thought of that, it reminded Hermione that she was to have children. Two, at least. But how many did Sirius want? Forget how many, but, more importantly, would she be a good mother?

Hermione wasn't exactly confident in her maternal instincts. She had thought of having children, yes, but she didn't think of having them so young. What she had wanted was to wait until she had graduated from a university, then maybe settle down and marry after she secured a career. Not have to marry so young, and have children as well. Hermione sighed as she contemplated over her thoughts, picking at her food. Truth be told, she wasn't very hungry, although the food was delicious. Hardly surprising, considering who cooked it. Sirius, who sat beside her, gave her a worried glance, once she ignored, albeit unknowingly. It was Ginny though, who sat beside her as well, who pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione Jean Granger, is that what I think it is?!?" Hermione winced, but not because she was ashamed of the ring. She absolutely adored it. She had simply hoped to put off telling them, even though she knew that she couldn't, that she was engaged to Sirius.

"Erm.. what are you freaking out over Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny, ignoring her husband, took Hermione's right hand and stared at the ring on her finger. Hermione blushed even more at all the attention she was getting. By now all the chattering had stopped, and they were all looking at her.

"Oh my God, it is! Hermione, _when_ exactly were you planning on telling me that you're engaged?!? And look at this ring, it's gorgeous!"

Hermione really wanted to hide away now. But instead, gathering her Gryffindor courage, she held her head high and and replied,

"Tonight, actually, after dinner."

Ginny beamed at her best friend. "And who's the lucky guy?" she questioned. Hermione groaned inwardly. Of course she would ask that question, it was the one question she wanted to avoid. Hermione, sighing, said,

"Sirius."

Ginny seemed to be in total shock, as did everyone else. They each stared at Hermione, and then Sirius, and then back to Hermione. Hermione was of course blushing, while Sirius was grinning in amusement. Of course, he would be amused in a serious time like this. His name did not suit him at all, and yet, Hermione mused thoughtfully, it did. Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was very much staring at her in disbelief. She smiled at him, and he blinked. Ron, however, had his mouth wide open with food in his mouth. Hermione grimaced, but didn't say anything. The first to break the silence was Remus Lupin, who was sitting beside his wife Tonks, and their son, Teddy.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said, raising his glass of wine. The others followed suit and said their congrats, but all in soft murmurs. They were still in shock. Sirius grinned at her and she smiled back.

"When's the wedding? Have you planned anything yet? What about the dress?" Ginny began listing off everything that needed to be done for the wedding, and Hermione immediately groaned.

"Ginny, for the love of Merlin, stop! Yes, you can be my bridesmaid, along with Tonks. NO, I haven't gotten a dress yet, and we only got engaged yesterday, so no, I haven't planned anything, and we have at least a week."

Ginny gasped. "A week?! Merlin Hermione that isn't enough time to plan anything! Ooh, we can get the dress tomorrow, and the cake on Thursday. Are you guys getting married Friday?" Hermione glanced at Sirus. He simply shrugged.

"Whenever you want, 'Mione."

Hermione then turned to Ginny and said, "I guess so."

"Did you guys get the marriage license yet?" Hermione nodded.

"We did that when we got the ring."

Ginny furrowed her brow as she thought. Hermione sighed in relief, then groaned, realizing she would have to put up with this for an entire week, but at least it was _only_ for a week. Sirius laughed at seeing her obvious discomfort, and she replied with a simple glare. That didn't stop him from laughing, however.

_-_

The wedding was a beautiful one. After putting up with Ginny, Hermione had given her leeway with most of the decorations and such. It had turned out great, and Hermione couldn't have been more happy about it. Sirius of course seemed like a happy man too, despite being tied down to a seventeen year old girl. After giving their vows, and being bound to the other forever, Hermione and Sirius shared a passionate kiss. Hermione has never been kissed like that before, and when it ended she had been blushing like mad. The food, curtesy of Molly Weasley, was delicious as ever, as was the cake. Of course, there had been a few accidents because of Tonks, but nothing a reparo couldn't fix.

All in all, it had been a good day. Hermione sat in the library alone, it was her special hiding place. The one in Grimmauld place wasn't nearly as large as the one in Hogwarts, but it was large enough where she could hide away for a little while. She was still in her wedding dress, out of those high heeled shoes, thank Merlin, twisting and turning the rings on her finger. Her wedding band and engagement ring. She was now a married woman, Hermione Jean Black. She figured if she was going to marry Sirius, she might as well take his name. He had said, of course, that she didn't have to do it. He wouldn't force her. But she had wanted to.

Hermione didn't notice Sirius enter, or watch her, either. He simply stood there, watching her as she fiddled with the rings. He cleared his throat, and Hermione looked up in surprise. Tears stained her cheeks, but he couldn't tell if they were from happiness, or if she was truly upset. Sirius glided over to her and sat next to her. In one smooth movement, he gathered her in his arms and held her close.

"Shh... Hermione.. What's the matter, love?" he asked her softly. Slowly he stroked her arms in a comforting motion. Hermione wiped her tears, attempting to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, Sirius... I just.." she faltered. Sirius sighed and asked,

"Love, is it really all that bad being married to me?" he asked her softly. Hermione immediately shook her head repeatedly.

"No, no no... that's not it Sirius. It's just... I just," she stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I just can't help but feel I've trapped you somehow. None of this is fair to you, I mean..." Sirius chuckled softly, slowly caressing her cheek.

"Love, none of this is fair to anyone of us. But we would have to marry someone sometime, and quite honestly, I would rather marry you than a complete stranger. At least we know each other." He sighed softly. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes once more before she leaned down and gently kissed Sirius on the cheek, taking his large hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, Sirius. Really, I am." Sirius grinned, simply dismissing the apology aside.

"Not to worry, love," he whispered, caressing her cheek softly. Hermione blushed. _Quite the blushing bride_, Sirius mused to himself. Although the thought would have never occured to him before the marriage law, Hermione was really quite beautiful. Soft, golden curls, quite like a lion's mane, but pretty, they suited her well. _Almost wild, _he thought, _And fiery. _Like her nature. She has always been wild, true she was quite tamed when compared to others, but she was feircly loyal to her friends, and would defend any one in need. A brilliant witch, she was. He has always known this, especially since she helped him escape the Dementor's Kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing softly. She felt so safe, so comfortable, in Sirius' arms. She sighed, smiling slightly. Sirius. Her husband. She would have to get used to calling him that. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, his hand clasped firmly in her own.

"Sirius?" she asked softly.

"What is it, love?"

"Thank you. For everything." Sirius simply nodded, and held his wife in his arms.

_-_

That day seemed so long ago to Hermione, it having happened five years ago. Yet, it wasn't so long ago at all. Hermione smiled at her husband, now completely and irrevocably in love with him, and totally happy where she was. She was a mother of one now, and another soon on the way. Her daughter, Elizabeth Jean Black, was four years old now. She had been just put to bed when Sirius had entered the library. They were going to have a little boy next.

Hermione Jean Black yawned, leaning against her husband's shoulder, when young Elizabeth peaked her head into the door way. Loose, curly black hair fell in front of curious, chocolate brown eyes. Chubby cheeks stretched out when she grinned at her parents, even though she knew they were in trouble. A female version of Sirius Black is what she was. Hermione knew fairly well that she was going to have to fight off boys with a club when she was older- and her father might just whip out a hex or two as well.

"Lizzie," Sirius scolded, or at least attempted to. Little Lizzie had her father wrapped around her little finger, he never had the heart to scold her properly. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Nooo... Lizzie not tiwed." Hermione chuckled, standing up and gliding over to her daughter, whom she loved very, very much.

"Lizzie needs to go to bed." She said, and dipped down to pick up her child, kissing her on the cheek. Lizzie grinned, so much like Sirius. Her husband soon moved over to join them, wrapping his two favorite girls in his arms. Lizzie giggled, then reached out for her father. Hermione handed Lizzie over, albeit a little grudgingly, to her husband. As she watched her daughter and husband, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Sirius really doted upon his daughter, and spoiled her absolutely rotten. It was up to her to enforce the rules, but of course, even she fell for little Lizzie's charms. She was truly her father's daughter.

_-_

_A/n: _Eve if this didn't really have a plot to it, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
